Kingdom Hearts: Twice Unbroken
Kingdom Hearts: Twice Unbroken is a PS3 remake of Kingdom Hearts II. It follows the same storyline, but uses completely different game mechanics-it is a roleplaying game through and through, with turned based and combat and character building. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Twice Unbroken has players earn experience as they did before, but this time, character construction can be used-for all characters. Party Members can be taken from their home worlds with Sora-so long as they wish to. For a major part of Twice Unbroken is the Character Rating. Each character will like and dislike things you do and say. A high rating can get you some good rewards-a powerful new ring, a cool new sword, a snazzy new move, or even a new specialisation. However, a low rating can lead to arguments, fights and even mutiny. In Twice Unbroken, Sora can make choices that change the progression of the game itself. Most of these choices only affect the world you make them in-choosing, say, to let a heartless go in Beast's Castle-the heartless will attack Belle later on, but this doesn't really effect the ending of the game. The clever way the choice system is done keeps the player on the same storyline, but still gives them the feel of choosing their own path. Combat All combat in Twice Unbroken is turn based. However, it defers from the normal way of turn based combat in one key way-movement. Placing your character in just the right spot when they use a totally awesome move can make the difference between death and triumph. All characters have a basic move, which is weak, but takes up no stamina. Then they have "Moves" which have a stamina cost, but are infinitely better then the basic move. Level Player's "Level Up" after receiving enough Experience Points. They can are awarded five attribute points and can unlock two new moves every time they level (though those two new moves can't be used in the same move tree). Monsters also have level, displayed above their head. Attribute Their are five attributes in Kingdom Hearts Twice Unbroken. Strength Simply put, strength is how hard a character can hit. Some weapons require a certain amount of strength points to be wielded, these weapons usually focus on dealing lots of damage. Strength is a vital skill for those who do well in up-close combat, but can also be useful for magic users and ranged fighters, because you never know when an enemy might swoop in close. Strength, Skill and Accuracy are what make up the attack stat. Skill Skill is the skill a character has with his/her weapon. It is vital for all characters, because it allows them to unlock their weapons true power. Skill is the side of fighting that is more tactical, and is key for the ability to use moves. Along with Constitution, it is a modifier of the defense stat. Accuracy Accuracy is vital for ranged combat and some spells, as their is a higher chance of missing if you have low accuracy. Accuracy does not just decide if ranged combat hits, but increases the damage done when it does. Melee fighters use this stat as well, so they can strike with greater accuracy and have a greater chance of getting around an enemy's defense. Magic Magic is, quite obviously, the character's ability to use magic. The higher the score, the higher the power of spell. Constitution Constitution is how much damage the character can take before they "die". It also effects how much health and stamina are regained from potions. It directly effects the defense stat. Move Trees Sora has many move "Trees", which are moves that build up on each other. Moves require a certain number of attribute points in certain attributes to use. Worlds There are many worlds in Twice Unbroken, each with a greatly enlarged story. Each world can take 6-12 hours to play through, not counting the additional side-quests. Here's a list: *Twilight Town *Hollow Bastion *Beast's Castle *russia "anastia(1997 film)" *All islands "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Animal world"Don bulth's Rock-a-Doodle" *Dog's heaven aka doggie heaven and human's city"All Dogs Go to Heaven" *Dino kingdom "The Land Before Time" *Ficiton land and real land"A Troll in Central Park" *Medeavl fortness & trolls' lair"The Princess and the Goblin (film)" *The Land Of Dragons *Atlantica *Olympus *Holloween Town *Port Royal *The Pride Lands *The World That Never Was Specialisations Specializations are sub-classes. If a character chooses to enter one, a new move-tree opens up to them. Their are thirteen in all. They are #Berserker #Champion #Speedster #Warrior #Wisher #Blazer #Struggler #Protector #Arcane #Scarecrow #Lion #Pirate #Dragon Category:Stories